Arkanite
Basic Information Name: Arkanite Age: unknown Race: Kamaitachi Height: ''' Feral: 2'7" 'Anthro: 6'7" '''Weight: ' Feral: 8lbs Anthro: 143lbs Description Arkanite is an american pine marten Kamaitachi, and a victim of a forced alignment. Currently lacking the ability to shift to an anthro form he looks like most any american pine marten would. Brown fur, with darker paws and tailtip, and a creamy bib under his chin and on his chest as well as around his eyes. His facial fur grows lighter in color in winter time, as well as poofier all around. He has silvery-blue eyes, and silvery guardhairs atop his head, when anthro he has silver headfur, but generally keeps the same markings. Abilities and Knowledge Currently, Arka is able to summon up a deadly scythe that he can use to attack with, he is also nimble with climbing and picking up sounds. He has a sporatic shifting ability that allows him to become anthro, although it tends to either not work or mess up, due to his lack of skill. Oddly, this mishap prone ability combined with the nexus energies turned him into a grey fox once, and he learned to retain that energy feeling for later shifting at will, an ability unheard of amongst Kamaitachi. Ambitions He seeks to learn about what he is and how to use the kamaitachi abilities. He also seeks to stay close to his new brother from alignment, Rumbaler. He's held close by Mizu Whitesoul all the time, and he's vowed to keep her safe and help the scouting party in their missions. He hopes to head back home to his world someday although seems to not care about fixing his species change seeing as how he can't even remember being anything else. His memory is also a big issue, he wants to find out what happened to him, and why his memory is so strange. Backstory Arkanite came from the world of Arcadium, a world filled with many intelligent creatures and both magic and technology. He seems to have some schooling, college included, but he's never mentioned just what it was he studied. He fell into the nexus while out partying with friends, where they ended up in the eastern lands fighting for their lives against ravenous kamaitachi and dragon hollows. He set off on his own to find help, and was ambushed by the kamaitachi trio which sparked his forced alignment. Right after he blacked out, and awoke later on missing days, maybe weeks of time. He set off into the nearby town and found it abandoned...at least save for the kamaitachi hollow trio, who found it in their best interest to harass the tiny marten until the scouting party arrived and saved him. He led the party back to his friends, where a battle between the two remaining kamaitachi occured, and with the help of a nearby red panda monk, they dispatched them, but not after learning that the alignment had done something bizzare to him and his fellow aligned kamaitachi, Rumbaler...the alignment made them all brothers, the hollows included. Category:Characters Category:NPC